Illusions and Reality
by EternalStarhaven
Summary: Fragments in time, betrayals from within, the Sailor Senshi must find the Universe Cosmos and the Sailor Star lost before receiving her Star Crystal. You will cry, and you will sit on the edges of your seat as time restores itself, and the true enemy confronts the Sailor Senshi. Will they finally stand together, or risk everything to fight on their own.
1. Prologue

Illusions and Reality

Prologue

* * *

This prologue is based on the Manga of Sailor Moon, versus the TV series that screwed everything up. For those that didn't know, Chaos is a Sailor Senshi that started a long war long after the formation of Crystal Tokyo. The end of this prologue changed a little, but after Usagi (Serena) asked to return with her friends to Earth, the Guardian Cosmos, the keeper of the galaxy Cauldron, sent them to travel back to Earth. This took a very long time, and it was the 30th century before they woke up.

Chibi-Chibi was actually Sailor Cosmos from the future, and as you will read, she couldn't stop Sailor Chaos and ran away, leaving the confrontation to Eternal Sailor Moon. Sailor Cosmos had intended to guide Sailor Moon to destroying the Cauldron, which would have put everything in a state of nothingness. That's where everything will change.

* * *

**The battle between Sailor Moon and Sailor Chaos "Manga Volume 18"**

She had no regrets... This was her choice, one that felt right. She had always hoped for a future without death, pain, and sacrifice. Serena longed for peace, wanting the same life as any normal mortal. And yet, as she fell, she understood that a Sailor Senshi had made the sacrifice for a mortal life in order to stand between Chaos and Normality. Mortals needed their protectors, the chosen few selected to protect a star, a planet, or a moon.

Now, after the long trek across the Galaxy, to the place where stars were born and returned, she felt only calm. This felt like she had come home and the images of her friends played through her mind. Despite all the decisions placed before her, the pain, the loss, and the suffering she had felt at the death of each of her beloved friends, she still had no regrets. So many paths, so many choices and yet she stayed trued to her heart. Had she lunged at Sailor Chaos, engaged in one last battle, the consequences would have vibrated across not just the Galaxy, but the entire Universe. This was the only path now.

The heat of the Cauldron wrapped around her, whipping back her long hair. She hadn't seen the strands turn from gold to silver, her clothes pealing back like the layers of an onion. "I wish to save everything, for life to move forward even after I have gone. Give the stars and mortals the ability to stand against the darkness. For a moment, I lost hope, but the memories of my friends kept me strong."

Serena had no concept of what might happen once she entered the Cauldron, and she briefly thought of the person left behind. "Forgive me, Seiya. I had no choice. If I am to save what you fought so long to preserve, I need to do this. I fought the bond growing between us, and I didn't understand it. You never once asked for my love in return, and yet I saw the longing that I rejected because of what I thought everyone needed."

The journey had not only given her a strong resolve of hope, but self-discovery about the role she played as a Sailor Senshi and the relationship between Darien and herself. Sailor Moon had not existed during the Silver Alliance. Why her? The Silver Crystal had once been used thousands of years ago, but no one since the first Sailor Moon had found themselves capable of wielding it since. Those that had tried, died. The Sailor Senshi thought of her as the light of hope, but the moonlight was not the light they needed. No, now as she approached her final moments, she felt the true power, somehow still dormant. Why did it not protect them?

Why did the enemy always target Darien? He had his own Sailor Crystal, but it only seemed to heal and help guide him back after the enemies tried to control his mind.

Her hair whipped back, the heat surrounding her pale skin, melting away her clothes. "I wish to save everything, but I don't know if I can do it or not. Is it possible that I wasn't the one to rely on, that to truly fight back the darkness, we have to find a way to change time?" Serena knew that the cycle would repeat itself, her future child would journey backwards to start everything anew.

"We're always with you, Serena." She heard them, but where were they? Had they gone to the center of the Cauldron as well, inside the heart of the galaxy?

"Fight without hesitation…" For as long as she could remember, Darien had helped her to believe in herself, to grow into her powers, but was she truly the person for him? Everyone spoke of fate, but she started to wonder if the fate had been an illusion. Why would she have fallen for another if her love for Darien had been true?

Her feelings for Seiya confused her, and she hadn't quite expected to feel so intensely about someone after everything she had shared and lived through with Darien. Was it because she never truly had a choice before? Was it because Darien had been the person at her side since she was 14 in this life? No longer a child, no longer tied to obligations of royalty, Serena had a choice now, and her heart hurt at the thought of never seeing Seiya again. Would he hate her for leaving him, as she fell towards the waiting Cauldron? 'I love him...'

"With death there is re-birth; with re-birth there is death…" Saturn, Serena thought, missing the young teenager. She had been a Sailor Star all the Senshi had feared, but in the end, Serena sparing her life, had spared the fate of Earth.

"With each life is a star of hope inside, but some stars are special and unique."

Her suit had completely peeled away, her feathers beginning to burn as well. 'Just a little longer,' she told herself. She felt the unborn stars inside of the Cauldron, and she reached for them, calling for their help. "Sailor soldiers, still asleep inside the Cauldron… All my friends across the galaxy, the ones I have met and the ones I haven't met yet… Please… give me your strength so that life can continue forward."

Power began to flow into her, from the past, the present, and the future. Sailor Chaos roared, feeling her light grow. Nothing had changed, she wasn't even the creator of the star crystals, and yet they responded to Sailor Moon's call. The circle in the Terra system had been broken for several thousands of years; first with the murder of Sailor Earth, and the death of the Sun Warrior that had been chosen to fill he role as Sailor Sun before she had merged with the Sun Crystal. She embraced the gift, grateful for the love and trust across the universe.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!" she cried out. "Eternal Power!"

Sailor Crystals from the Cauldron and the galaxy surrounded and consumed Sailor Chaos. "Stop!" she roared, but her darkness couldn't push back the light. This was a different kind of light, not the sun that brightened an entire sky, but a warm and welcoming moon light that bathed the Universe with love and acceptance. She embraced life, enemy and friends alike, and for the first time since the creation of the Universe, every Sailor Senshi resonated and answered her call.

Eternal Sailor Moon sensed her friends, waiting for her to reach them. "I won't fail you; not only will I rescue you, but all the other Star Crystals."

Her body disappeared inside of the Cauldron, melting away, and out of sight from three special Star Lights, and a little girl that began to grow and turn into a woman. Standing at the very edge of the Cauldron, she had watched Sailor Moon's plunge, her silver eyes sad. She commended Eternal Sailor Moon's unwavering courage. Perhaps she was this Galaxy's last Sailor Senshi, but three others from another stood to her left and right, all of them linked to a very special star. Legends called her Sailor Cosmos, but she differed so little from Sailor Chaos, having collected the star crystals not taken from enemy. Sailor Cosmos had journeyed backwards in time, hoping Sailor Moon might finally end the war, to return the galaxy to its original state of nothingness; instead she had sacrificed herself in order to buy everyone more time.

She felt the distant stars from other galaxies weep at Sailor Moon's light vanishing, and then a bright glow flashed and billions of stars exploded from the Cauldron and raced to various planets, and star systems. "What happened?" Seiya asked. Sailor Cosmos regarded the Star Light Serena loved, but she had lived too long, battled for too many thousands of years to feel the spark that connected him to the present day Moon Senshi.

"Here stars are born, and stars die; this is the center of the Galaxy's Cauldron. Sailor Moon's sacrifice apparently has set the stars gathered here free, to return to their planets."

"Are you not Chibi-Chibi?" Yaten asked. "What about Sailor Moon? Did she..."

Sailor Cosmos looked across the distant stars, feeling the star of her past make its journey back to Earth. "She lives, choosing life rather than end the war that started an eon ago." Seiya felt a flicker of hope; he had never thought past the battle with Sailor Chaos, but now he might have a chance to convince Serena to choose happiness over destiny. "Today, where stars come and go, you just witnessed the power of rebirth. As the Sailor Senshis' throughout the galaxy responded to Sailor Moon, the ultimate energy combined into the static Cosmos, creating the ultimate Lambda Power."

"What is a Cosmos? Who and what are you?"

She had on a sailor suit similar to Sailor Moon's, complete with a cape, two long ponytails flowing over her shoulders, and a light sparkling on her forehead, turned to regard them. "I am Sailor Cosmos, the last Sailor Senshi; I emerged thousands of years into Crystal Tokyo's future."

"Sailor Cosmos?" Taiki gasped, his eyes growing wide. "Does that mean you're the future Sailor Moon's final form?" Her eyes held bitterness and sorrow.

"I am nothing more than a coward of the woman you just witnessed today. Eternal Moon is her true and ultimate form; I am just a result of all the star crystals merging in preparation for a final battle against Sailor Chaos. "I abandoned everything, running away from the battle I needed to finish. I couldn't fight Chaos any longer, not like the woman that jumped inside the Cauldron."

"Final battle? I thought you said she'll be reborn?" Seiya hissed, shaking in rage. He didn't care if she had saved everyone, he wanted her back.

"This was to be her final battle, but I see now that her choice was not in vain. Seiya, perhaps you are the necessary link needed to break the time loop we are all caught in. Sailor Moon, with the power of Lambda, is on her way back to Earth. Someday, in that flow of lights, she will arrive safely. If she had destroyed Sailor Chaos, the stars absorbed inside of the Cauldron would have blinked out of existence, unable to find themselves reborn. Unfortunately, as Sailor Moon returns to her home, so does Sailor Chaos."

Memories echoed in her mind: she recalled the day she went face to face with her enemy. "From an overwhelming future," she whispered, "where I lost the war to Sailor Chaos, I gave up everything and ran away. Repeated massacres, a long, painful war… The enemy that appeared, the strong, enormous Sailor Chaos, a traitor, a former Sailor Senshi that everyone trusted. With the way of fighting that myself and the others had used, none of us stood a chance against her. She knew all our moves, every aspect of any Sailor Senshi from the galaxy. Even if we had managed to defeat her, even if we returned to the peace of before, the damage taken, the price we paid, would have been too much. Too far-reaching. We couldn't do it."

"Now, I don't know… why are there wars? What is right and wrong anymore? What should I have done? When, like now, I am hurt and lost; I remember. The war that ended and started here. I remember when I jumped inside, but I did not make the choice Eternal Sailor Moon had done; not then. Instead of choosing to face Sailor Chaos, I ran away. If I had done what she had done; would the pain, would the war have ended? I had so much regret, and the time loop continued to repeat itself; until today. I wanted to make everything right, but this turn of events was not my intent. My intent was to end everything, to not only destroy Sailor Chaos, but the entire galaxy. Without the Cauldron, the galaxy we know would not exist. She is the real hero, with true courage, and perhaps when Chaos returns, she will not stand alone and come to regret the choices she made."

"When I came to her, like me, she was alone. Darien had just vanished, but I had not anticipated your arrival, or your selfless strength. She suffered, and I was always at her side, to support her. I wanted her to make the right choice this time. And yet, when I saw her with you," she whispered, staring at Seiya, "the fate of all still had a chance. She did not make a mistake today and I believe that the balance of time and the galaxy will restore itself. No one can destroy the place where stars are born. Because of this place, we can continue to live. Time and time again, we start over. This time, I won't run away anymore. I can return to my future, blessed with great power through Eternal Sailor Moon. She had so much strength to stand alone, the courage and strength to accept everything. I had forgotten, her matchless strength… I remember that I am Sailor Cosmos, the combination of all the star seeds, and yet I am not the person that should have regained them."

"For now, Sailor Cosmos is Eternal Sailor Moon. When, like her, you find someone that has the strength to stand alone, the courage to accept everything, you will have found the true Sailor Cosmos. Seiya, Yaten, Taiki… please journey to Earth and wait. The future they know can never happen, and help Sailor Moon find the remaining Sailor Senshi and their ultimate creator; the one that called for the existence of their star crystals. The real enemy, controlled by Sailor Cosmos, has and is someone they know and trust, protect them and help them find the chosen Sun Warrior from long ago."

"After today, Sailor Chaos has lost control of all the Star Crystals she stole; the Universe has a chance, but she is still an enemy disguised as a friend."

* * *

**Inside the Cauldron**

"It's warm, and the smell is familiar…"

She sat up, surprised to find herself still alive, but in her star form rather than her mortal one. Serena had thought that after she plunged into the Cauldron, that everything would end. "I was repelled at the last moment." Serena looked at her surroundings, finding herself alone, but bathed in warm light. It stretched everywhere. "Is everyone gone? I heard them, but I don't see them."

A strong hand landed on her shoulder, a familiar one, but when she stared into his blue eyes, she didn't feel the same as she did with Seiya. What had changed? She still cared for him, but the love felt wrong with Darien. He seemed to notice the change in her as well, but instead of anger, she saw a warm smile appear on his face and she went to him, letting him embrace her.

"I'm proud of you Serena." Here, the connection had faded completely; why had it felt so unbreakable before?

"You're always the first to die?" She whispered. "I'm the one with the power, and yet..."

"One day you will understand the reasons for the events that led to today." A woman appeared before them, brilliant and warm. Next to the woman were all her friends, all but one. Where was she? Happy to see her friends, she embraced the Sailor Senshi. "I can't believe you did it," Raye whispered, her eyes filled with love. All of them held their princess, a girl that had grown from a 14-year old child, to a woman that stared back at them with wisdom and strength.

"We wanted to protect you, but Sailor Chaos's control proved to powerful for us to break free," Mina apologized. "We couldn't protect the Earth nor you."

Haruka had a fond affection for the moon princess, a friendship she'd have never believed before they had met. "We wanted to help you, and we were wrong not to join the Star Lights against Sailor Chaos."

"You continued to call on us," Michuru spoke, "asking us for our power."

"I had to believe… If Seiya and Chibi-Chibi hadn't been there… He forced me to remember my task, driving me forward. Darien… I hope…"

"It's okay, Serena. While we were inside Sailor Chaos, something kept her from absorbing our powers. It was then that I started to realize that our fates had been manipulated. Sailor Chaos wanted us together, therefore creating the pathway to darkness, and destruction. Perhaps we'll discover who she is before she regains her powers as Sailor Chaos, but for now..."

"It's not so simple," the woman spoke, her gaze falling on Darien. "Do you not recall why Sailor Chaos failed to absorb all of your powers, to include yours?"

Darien frowned, he tried to remember, but his head hurt and the memories eluded him. The woman's expression seemed sad, but she didn't elaborate about why Sailor Chaos had failed. "In order to restore the balance, the memories lost must return. You are much more than a human, and not the protector of Earth. Holding a brown star crystal in her hand, she let it float to Serena; "Thank you for freeing Sailor Earth's star crystal."

"Who does it belong to?" Serena asked.

"The crystal, when the time is right, will identify her." Turning back to Darien; "Your past, present, and future remain shadowed and hidden." The woman knelt, her head bowed. Darien felt uncomfortable. Why would someone so powerful pay him such respect?

"Who are you?"

"I am Guardian Cosmos, the guardian and holy spirit of the Cosmos Seeds. Long ago, I was created, and here, like all the Sailor Senshi at your side, resided their perfect star forms. One-by-one, I released the cast off shells of a small star, allowing them to travel throughout the galaxy and grant a single person of each planet, or moon, the ability to protect. One star, similar to Sailor Moon's, was born, not from me, but it's light was lost. Another crystal came to her hand, but it seemed different than the ones that floated inside of the Cauldron. "This star is unique, and I am honored to have met her." It was the golden crystal that resided in Darien, and it blinked as if to respond to the Guardian Cosmos.

"I thought, like ours, he was a Sailor Senshi."

"Darien has no need of a star crystal, not in the manner you're familiar. She remains with him, shielding him until the day he remembers and regains his true self. This star, formed not from a Galaxy Cauldron, is very special." She allowed it to flow back towards Darien, and for a moment they saw it flash, the image of a Pegasus and a woman appearing before it merged once again with him. "Are the Sailor Senshi of the Terran system certain they wish to create a new history of the stars, to leave in the star forms you possessed before?"

"We want to live together, and we will find a way to stop Chaos, and the destruction of all Cauldrons," Sailor Moon promised.

"The only way to defeat Sailor Chaos is to regain the memories lost, to recall everything created, and re-awaken the star to light up the universe. She's the thread that connects it all, and she stands among you."

"Another Sailor Senshi? Why have none of us seen her?"

"The Sun Warrior exists to protect and serve, most importantly, she protects and serves the one Chaos wishes to destroy, but has always failed. Help her to shine."

"I'm just the guardian of Earth," he argued; "At least that's what I had first assumed."

"Are you? Then why does your enemies always seek out the crystal inside of you? If they can't reach it, they then focus on you. Sailor Chaos is still alive, weak, but she will regain her powers."

The Sailor Senshi began to fade, and return to Earth, but Darien lingered. "Why are you helping us? Isn't Sailor Moon the hope we need?"

"She is powerful, but there is an even stronger light, the one that protects you. For now, return, and find a way to awaken your Sun Warrior."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

* * *

**30th Century Earth**

After their return to Earth, Serena decided to allow her friends to partially forget the past four years of constant battle. She didn't take the memories, but simply shadowed them, ready for them to return if they ever had a need. Serena wanted them happy, but she wasn't completely alone. After everything he had gone through, and the task still before him, Serena had agreed to let Darien keep the few memories he did have. Darien and Serena no longer had lingering feelings towards each other, at least not in the same manner.

He'd never allow anything to happen to her, both spending time protecting Earth, and searching for stories or legends on the Sun Warrior. At first, none of their friends understood the break in Darien's and Serena's relationship, but eventually everything settled into a comfortable rhythm, and life moved on. Serena feared another battle, unsure of the outcome. Everything she loved... what if she had failed... A hand reached up, touching her trembling fingers.

They were in Darien's home, more like a mansion, that he had purchased. Darien sat, leaning against the couch, while Serena sat with her legs stretching across the soft cushions. Surprising Darien, Serena had decided to take her studies more seriously, but neither of them returned to school. Instead, both spent time reading, and using the 30th century technology. Along with trying to revive Darien's lost memories, and finding the Sun Senshi, neither of them had seen signs of Sailor Earth or Pluto. Had they returned to Earth; were they afraid to confront the others after everything had happened? So many questions, and so little answers.

So much had happened, and they were just making sense of the new lives they had to forge. Serena missed her Earth parents, wondering what they must have felt when she never came home again. Her heart ached, and she also missed someone with such an intensity that she often cried herself to sleep at night.

Darien understood; Serena had been so very young, the youngest out of the Sailor Senshi. At 18, she no longer had a family, and Darien had offered her a place to stay. The large home had room for all of the Sailor Senshi, but for now it was just them. Darien had known about his parent's large fortune, and after almost nine centuries, he had essentially become the richest person on the planet. He ensured none of the Sailor Senshi had need of anything, paying for education, rent, and even a new business.

Not only had Serena lost one boyfriend, but a second. He never asked about him, the pain in her blue eyes enough. Darien had no words of comfort; she seemed so strong on the outside, always offering him a smile of encouragement, helping him to search for a warrior that didn't seem to exist, and yet inside she hurt as if a knife twisted from the inside out. If busy, she didn't feel the separation and loss, but alone she often lost herself in the silence, staring at nothing in particular, or simply just crying an endless amount of silent tears.

He considered turning on the television, but she disliked the news or the conflicts that seemed to plague a planet she had risked so much to save. "I don't think we'll find her in a book," Serena whispered, trying to breach the silence. It was becoming too much for her, and she needed something, anything to take her mind off the past.

"No, but computers aren't much better."

"I wonder if Sailor Earth or Pluto know... Didn't the Galaxy Cosmos say they were two of the first to fall under Sailor Chaos's control?"

"It's hard to say, and finding them is probably as difficult as finding our little Sun Warrior."

Serena frowned, "How would you know if she's little or not?" Darien smirked, but she did have a point. Instinctively, he had this hunch that the woman they needed to find was no taller than his shoulder, with hair as long as Serena's, and a fierce fighting spirit that could rival even Jupiter. "You memories are still locked away..." she sighed.

"All I seem to recall is the last year on the moon and Earth, the fight with Beryl, and then the rest you know."

With her hair down, Darien had to wonder why he no longer felt any lingering love for her. Serena had become extremely attractive, her movements and actions graceful, and mature. And yet, despite the efforts of several young men, she never once considered any of them as a potential suitor. It didn't help that he met them at the door if they visited, his blue eyes cold as ice. Darien made it a point to teach Serena martial arts, always afraid that she might need it if he wasn't around to save her.

"Sometimes," he continued, "I think I might know what she looks like, and then her image fades like the setting sun. I also think she's a lot closer to us than we realize; close, but unseen, hidden to protect and serve." Darien ran a tired hand through his dark hair, and the exhaustion was plain on his face.

"You're not sleeping," she accused, trying to rub at his temples. He gave her a tired smile; if they weren't such good friends, someone might think more of their closeness, but that was all it was, and he let his eyes drift close.

"The nightmares..." he whispered, his shoulders beginning to relax. Serena had heard him waking; sometimes he screamed, and sometimes he cried, but quickly the memories of the nightmares faded and he couldn't ever recall why he was making such a fuss. "I think..." he told her quietly, so very tired, "she's always died just before I realized where or who she was... Can't let that happen again..." and he was asleep. Tears began to fall down Serena's face; not for just herself, but the man that always seemed so determined to protect the Sailor Senshi. She wanted to keep him safe, but the enemies always found a way to attack or take him.

'I won't fail him again...' Serena gasped, searching the room for the voice, but it had come from inside her mind. Their had been such a powerful presence, but it had already vanished. The power had been warm and protective, but she also sensed a deep sadness. A knock rapped against the front door, and she froze, not expecting anyone so late. Darien didn't stir, and she debated on waking him. Carefully, she moved from the couch, bracing herself for a possible enemy, but nothing prepared for the three people standing at the front door, smiling and laughing as she flung her arms around them.

"Yaten, Taiki, Seiya... What... How..."

"It wasn't easy... you guys keep a very low profile," Taiki answered. Serena, stood aside and let them enter, all of them curious at Darien sleeping with his head tilted back on the couch.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Serena whispered. She bit her lip, wondering if she should stay in the room. Darien rarely slept more than an hour before the nightmares came, and he avoided going back to sleep for two or three days before he didn't have a choice to close his eyes again. She didn't note the flash of jealousy in Seiya's eyes or features, but as she turned back to them, he had only a smile for her.

All of them gaped at the massive kitchen, managed by a chef that quickly made them bowls of rice. "Thank you..." they each commented, and the Chef bowed and dismissed himself, leaving them in silence. Serena had no idea how to start, but she didn't have to as Seiya grabbed her left hand, his fingers tracing the non-existent ring mark. "I figured you would have..."

"Nope..." Her eyes seemed to laugh at them, holding some kind of secret, and Seiya again felt a surge of jealousy. It was stupid, his brothers had warned him, but if Darien and Serena weren't married he had every intentions of fighting for her.

"Serena..." She jumped to her feet, her blue eyes filled with concern. Darien leaned tiredly against the door frame, his hands buried in his pockets. He waited for her to explain the three men in his kitchen; they didn't seem like they were potential boyfriends, at least not the taller of the two. The shorter, and youngest of the group seemed to radiate anger, although carefully hidden.

"Did you have another..."

"It's nothing I can't handle," he spoke gently.

"But..."

"Friends of yours," he asked, deflecting her concerned questions. She didn't need to know that this last nightmare had left him cold with terror, not fading as quickly as the others had.

Her eyes widened. She had forgotten he hadn't had the chance to meet them; Darien had been on his way to the United States, and they enrolled into her school shortly after. "Darien; I want you to meet Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya."

Darien carefully hid his smirk, finally understanding the younger of the three's anger. "I'm going for a walk," he told them, trying with great difficulty not to laugh at Seiya's confused expression.

"At midnight?" Serena squeaked. "What if..."

"I can take care of myself, Serena."

"Have you forgotten about Sailor Chaos," she hissed, her blue eyes flashing in fury.

Taiki's hand fell on her shoulder and she instantly felt a sense of calm fall over her. "I'll go with him if you like."

Yaten jumped up, already rushing to the front door, a happy smile on his face; "Can we go check on Mina and Amy now?" Taiki scowled, and this time Darien did laugh, waving at Serena, and leaving her alone with the man she had longed and dreaded to see. Seiya was at a complete loss of words; had Darien just left him alone with Serena; certainly the man knew... Hadn't Serena told him?

Quietly, she ate her rice, her blue eyes still dancing with laughter. He knew Earth customs were different than his own, but if she didn't have a ring, why were they living in the same house? Darien didn't seem remotely concerned that Seiya might challenge him for his girlfriend, and he didn't think she had forgotten their brief, but very real connection. "How long have you been on Earth?" she finally spoke.

"Like the Star Crystals, it took us a long time to return. I think we've been here for a few months; not very long." Perhaps that was why she wasn't married, they hadn't had time to make any plans.

"How much do you remember?" She wasn't sure of anything after she had engaged Sailor Chaos and jumping into the Cauldron. Seiya moved so fast, pushing her and her chair back against the wall, his entire body trembling at the rage and helplessness she had created.

"Every damn bit of it!" he snarled. "Did you even think how I'd feel? I know Sailor Cosmos said you'd return to Earth, but I had no idea if you were hurt, if you were re-born, with no memories of anything before... of..." He didn't care if Darien might walk back through the front door, he didn't care if she didn't love him back; all he needed at that moment was for her to understand and know the pain and anguish he had felt at watching her fall, unable to do anything other than stare as she disappeared. She shrank back, half terrified, and half awed at Seiya's unusual display of emotion. He rarely showed anything other than arrogance and his cocky smile.

He let his fingers tunnel in her long hair, and not giving her any chance to evade or protest, he crushed his lips to her quivering mouth. Gasping, her hands flew to his chest, torn between shoving him back, or letting him continue his furious kiss. He had wanted this for so long, and she always refused him, but now, her fingers curled into his shirt, and she submitted to his anger and desperation. Perhaps this might help ease the terrible guilt and regret she sensed in him, feeling his hot tears splash against her face as he continued to kiss her. She didn't fight or resist him, her mouth opening as his lips and tongue demanded her response.

"Does he know I'll steal you from him?" he growled, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip.

"You can't steal what he doesn't own." Seiya froze, pulling back enough to search her for signs of untruth. She used that chance to run, her laughter ringing in his ears. "We broke up before we ever reached Earth", and she was out the door running.

Darien, Yaten and Taiki blinked in surprise as Serena took off, all of them turning to stare at Seiya. "I can't believe she remembered..." Yaten smirked.

"Remembered what?"

"I believe I told her about a few of our customs compared to the ones on Earth."

"Which ones?"

"Well... we told her that we didn't exactly date, and that if she kept trying to run from you; well..." Seiya's eyes grew wide, shocked that Serena had any knowledge of their bonding rituals. She's also aware that you technically have the right to challenge Darien for her; they're not married."

"Why would he challenge me?" Darien asked, his arms crossing.

"There were times when two men on our world would want the same woman. Let's just say the matter was settled and the loser had to back off."

"Shouldn't Serena have a say in this?"

"She did;" Seiya snapped; "I could have taken her, but I loved her enough to follow the Earth Custom rather than our own. I've tried everything I knew, reading stupid books, taking her to the carnival, and other silly events, and yet none of that seemed to matter. She stubbornly refused to admit how she felt because of her loyalty to you."

"I refuse the challenge," Darien said, the same amusement in his eyes that Seiya had seen in Serena's.

"We're not on my world; if I'm not what she wants, then..." Darien slammed Seiya against the wall, his hand around the man's shirt collar.

"You have no idea what she wants. Despite what you think exists between us; she doesn't cry herself to sleep because of misplaced feelings. She's not 14, and she's old enough to know the difference between a teenage crush and a love that shatters your heart beyond all repair. Seiya, if you don't go after her... Sailor Chaos won't be a concern." Seiya wasn't often afraid of someone, but as he stared into the older man's eyes, he started to watch them shift from blue to red-gold. Was this why Sailor Chaos went after him first? How dangerous and powerful was Darien?

"I thought you two were..."

"Serena, still needs protection, Seiya, and I don't want her to cry anymore. Besides, I'm tired of telling the other guys she's not available."

"What other guys?!" Seiya's blue eyes sparked dangerously, his fingers curling into two tight fists. His brothers dove out of the way, their eyes wide at their brother's reaction.

"You did that on purpose," Taiki accused.

Darien shrugged, trying hard not to laugh. "I'd have a problem with him dating her if he didn't want her to himself."

"When and why did you break up?"

"Inside of the Cauldron. I guess what ever had us connected, broke. Besides, I can't fault her for the way she feels after I died. Seiya gave her a way to move on, and as a result of that, she fell in love with him, not because of obligation, fate, or responsibility. I will never take that from her, not after everything she's already sacrificed and given up."

"Darien, do you think the others are still; well has Mina found anyone?"

"Mina, that I'm aware of, is without a boyfriend currently."

"Currently?"

"Serena has temporarily blocked their memories of the events prior to their deaths."

Yaten was so much like his brother that Taiki had to fight back his laughter. Turning on his heels, Yaten left, leaving the two men alone. "Why do I have a sinking feeling Mina's going to have a boyfriend whether she wants it or not?"

"We don't date," Taiki stated.

"She's not from Earth," Darien warned. Taiki didn't seemed phased, a shadow flickering in his gaze. He was quieter than the other two, more watchful and reserved.

"Neither is Amy or Mina. None of the Sailor Senshi, including yourself, are from Earth."

"How do you know that?" Darien wasn't aware that the Star Lights had fallen into the Cauldron; Serena had said they were still at the edge of it and badly injured.

"Sailor Cosmos."

"Who is..."

"I think you already know and we were sent here to make sure it never happens."

Darien covered his face, overwhelmed with exhaustion and fear. Was it even possible to win? 'Yes.' His eyes flew around the room, searching, and his body tense for battle. He couldn't find the source, but the voice had already retreated.

"Darien?"

"It's nothing..." Taiki didn't believe him, but Darien didn't have any answers and they both dropped it. "The three of you are welcome to stay; there's more than enough room."

"Why did you buy such a big house?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" Darien's head started to hurt, and he wondered if he needed to check on Seiya and Serenity. He felt a whirlwind of emotion in her mind, but he had to trust that Seiya had the ability to keep her safe. In a way, this was Darien's way of testing Seiya, and he had no intentions of letting Seiya have her if he couldn't even catch up and convince Serena he wasn't going anywhere. Serena might laugh and tease, but deep inside, she was afraid of her feelings for Seiya. She couldn't survive if something were to happen to him.

'You worry needlessly. She's mentally, emotionally, and physically strong enough to handle this.' It was that voice again, so close, but somehow hidden.

* * *

Seiya had to admit that Serena had become incredibly fast. Still, he hadn't run track and played soccer to let her out run him. Her sudden flight hadn't been expected, but he didn't try to fight the sudden instincts that had arose with the knowledge that she understood his customs. Did she truly understand that his people didn't date; to initiate this was the same as a marriage proposal. If he caught her... Seiya shook his head, a smile forming on his handsome face. When he caught her, he had no intentions of ever letting her go. Still, he felt like her Earth customs were just as important as his own. He debated on giving her an Earth ceremony; he didn't want to have to kill anyone because of their lack of knowledge that legally, once he caught her, she'd become his wife.

He had hoped, but didn't expect her not to marry Darien. What did Darien mean that there were other guys try to claim her? Fury pushed him forward, Seiya taking to the rooms as he searched for the elusive Moon Princess. Never had he had troubled finding her, but she had somehow made it all the way on the other side of Tokyo and was about to enter the park when he spotted her. She had on a pair of slacks and t-shirt, but her foot wear had him almost laughing. He had no idea how she had managed to get several miles in flip flops, but he used that to his advantage.

Using the roof tops as a road, he kept up with her until she slowed, her hands on her knees as she tried to breathe. "Done yet?" Serena squeaked, taking off again, but she had to stop in another mile, her chest hurting from the exertion.

She didn't have the strength to keep going, and she trembled as Seiya jumped from a nearby tree, and approached. Serena had always known he had speed and endurance, but she hadn't planned on starting this crazy idea either. It was just spontaneous and she realized nearly two seconds into her dash outside what she had done. She had the chance to stop, turn, and go back in the house, but a part of her almost wanted him to come after her. Was she worth running after; she knew from Yaten and Taiki's stories what it meant, and in the past she had been careful to never turn her back and run away from Seiya.

There was a look in his eyes, almost like a wolf closing in on his prey, that had her backing away. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this kind of commitment, but he didn't look like he'd simply let her walk away; not this time. Serena took another step back, debating on running again when her back pressed against a large tree.

His paced wasn't rushed, as if he knew he had her, their gazes locked. She seemed unable to move, that familiar grin curving at the corners of his mouth. Serena had hated it at first, but now she knew that the grin came from his knowledge that he had her and they both knew it. She had wanted to see him again so badly; was this the right choice? She had been wrong before, and what if something happened to him?

Seiya was taller than Darien, his shoulders broad, and his body built like an athlete. He still had that same pony tail, and when he stopped a mere step away, the only sound she heard was their breathing, feeling the heat from their bodies. "Done running?" She couldn't have made a move even if she had wanted; feeling one of his hands slide to her waist, holding her against the tree. The other, very slowly, traced the curves of her face, her neck...

"That day we spoke on the roof, before our battle with Sailor Galaxia," he spoke, his voice so soft she had to strain to hear, "Did you mean what you said?"

She shook her head, the anger leaving him like a violent storm that had run its course. "Will you tell me no this time?"

"I can't." And for the first time, he truly smiled, and he tilted her chin back. Unlike their kiss from before, he was gentle, coaxing her to open her mouth.

Reluctantly, he ended their kiss and let Serena rest her head against his chest. He smelled like she remembered, his arms strong, and his body warm. "I want you to say it; tell me."

She glanced up at him, a smile on her lips. "Which part... did you want me to tell you that I love you, or that I'm not going anywhere."

"Both!"

"I think I just did."

Seiya scowled, his fingers moving in for the strike. Serena shrieked, trying to evade the sudden assault, but Seiya easily held her while he tickled her. "Say it," he demanded.

Without warning, she kissed him, his intent to torture out her confession forgotten. "Let's just say you won't have to hurt or kill anyone," she promised.

"Not even a little," he teased, moving to nuzzle at her throat. She felt so soft, and he liked her scent. Their fingers intertwining, they made their way back to Darien's house, both explaining what had happened after she had jumped. Serena realized that Seiya had suffered as much as she had, not knowing if she'd remember or if she had even survived.

She had no idea how long they had waited for their Star crystals to return to Earth, and how much longer it took to track her down. But, as he held her hand in his own, he felt that the wait had been worth it. He only hoped his brothers proved just as fortunate. They hadn't counted on Serena and Darien shielding the other Sailor Senshi about Galaxia and Chaos.

How much time did they have before their enemy returned? Seiya made a decision. He'd refuse to leave her side; not willing to risk her to an unknown enemy. Where she went, he'd follow; including her room as far as he was concerned.

Her blue eyes looked at him curiously, trying to understand his silence. "You realize this technically makes you my wife." Serena nodded; she had wanted to marry him the traditional way, but she had decided just being at his side was enough. The Sailor Senshi weren't like normal humans, and the chances of them having normal lives was difficult. "However..." Serena, not knowing he had stopped, felt herself pulled back, his arm wrapping around her waist. "I've decided, just so that these idiot men that think they can have you, I'm going to have a formal ceremony." Her eyes widened; his people didn't do this.

"You don't have..."

"Yes, Serena; I do. You're dreams and customs are just as important as my own and I will honor them."

Finally, they had arrived, Taiki and Darien talking quietly at the kitchen table. Darien looked like hell now that Seiya wasn't blind with jealousy, and he sensed Serena's concern. "Darien..."

"I'm ok," he whispered. It was a lie, but she didn't push the issue. They both knew how bad the nightmares were, and she had no idea how to shield him from them. He met Seiya's gaze, the same look of ice he always gave her wanna be boyfriends; but Seiya didn't seem to care. "Don't hurt her," he warned. Seiya, normally not one to take orders or threats, simply smiled. Darien had spent the last four years protecting Serena, and trusting her to someone he didn't know, wasn't a simple matter.

"If we protect Serena, will that give you the ability to find the Sun Warrior?" Taiki asked.

"She's close..." Darien finally answered, not certain how he knew this. He just had to figure out where and why he had this strong feeling that the voice that had spoken to him was the one they needed to find. "At times though, I wonder if she exists. Only Sailor Senshi find themselves reborn again and again; she died before becoming one."

Seiya wanted to ask the second question, but if Darien had recalled memories that were older than any of them could conceptualize, they wouldn't be searching for an elusive Sailor Senshi. "Even if we did find her; we still have to find Sailor Earth and Sailor Pluto."

"Darien; can you try to sleep?" Serena pleaded. He looked so exhausted, his body slightly hunched forward.

"I'll try, but on one condition; you're not to leave her side."

"Wasn't planning on it," Seiya vowed, surprised that Darien would let him, but then again… There were shadows beneath Darien's eyes, and he looked as if he didn't sleep for more than a couple of hours at any given time.

"You think the enemy would attack while you're not paying attention?" Darien nodded, having a strong feeling Serena would become the first target this time. She had proven herself a powerful opponent, especially after what had happened inside the Galaxy Cauldron. "And yourself?"

"I'll watch him tonight," Taiki promised. Darien looked ready to protest, but Serena, Taiki, and Seiya crossed their arms, and in his current state of exhaustion he didn't really think he had the ability to defend himself. Seiya and Serena retreated to her room, Darien watching them with a lingering doubt. He hated turning over his protection of her to someone else, but he had little choice in the matter.

"Seiya can protect her, Darien."

"I know, but..."

"You can't protect her forever, especially if you're not sleeping. We need to find the other Sailor Senshi." Taiki didn't mention that Darien was just as much of, if not more of, a priority than Serena. Darien had told him about the Guardian Cosmos, but he didn't seem to know or realize why all his enemies in the past had chosen him over Sailor Moon. Taiki sensed a sleeping power in Darien, and it scared the hell out of him.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

* * *

It was hot, and like every time he closed his eyes, he found himself surrounded in fire. An evil laugh echoed around him, and he dodged the attack. It was coming, he had no way of stopping it, and he watched as the rain of fire fell from the red sky. He braced himself, and then she appeared, covering him like a protective shield.

"Stop!" he shouted, but she didn't seem to hear him, her entire body like a blanket.

"Fire doesn't hurt me," she whispered, her calm words reaching past his desperate need to switch their positions. The attack continued for what seemed an eternity, and he continued to struggle, but her fingers intertwined with his, pulling them beneath his chest, preventing him from pushing upwards. "I do not ask for your protection," she softly spoke. As he turned his head to look at her, she saw the true color of his eyes; here he remembered everything, but before he woke she always shielded these memories. Instead of blue, she saw the red-gold, his hair no longer black, but reddish gold.

He wore red and white armor with black trim, and a similar sword. No matter how many times they replayed these nightmares, she always arrived to shield him against his unseen enemy. The attack began to diminish, giving them a brief break. He rolled to his feet, his fingers curled into tight fists. "You will not do this!"

"I protect and serve, in that order. You can never relieve me of that task; at least not until your power awakens and your strong enough to reverse my wish."

"That was not what it was designed for!" he hissed. Her eyes were a molten gold, her black hair with sun-gold streaks flowing with the hot wind. It was a dream, but everything seemed and felt very real.

"I made my choice; I have no regrets."

"No?" He quickly closed the distance between them, reaching for, and pulling her against him. "Not one?" He had once possessed the powers of the universe, controlling the elements and every aspect of life and death. So why, how had one star become so powerful and determined, that when he looked into her eyes, he had no idea what she felt or thought. He only saw acceptance, so if she did feel sorrow or regret, he had no way of knowing and it angered him. Only here he remembered what had happened, and as soon as he opened his eyes, he'd forget.

She tensed, looking behind her. The blast that came, knocked them both back, her arms crossed in front of her. Instead of fire, it was a wave of cold darkness, and his stubborn protector trembled. "Don't..."

"I serve and protect," her voice repeated tiredly.

"You can't protect him forever!" It was that voice, and he reached for his sword. The attacks hit her again and again, but she didn't waver. "He's exhausted and eventually he won't wake up."

The next wave seemed to come from multiple directions, and without warning, she rolled, taking him with her. "You're power is still dormant," she gently told him. "I'm sorry, but you have to wake up."

"Like hell, I will..." he snarled.

"If you die here, you will never wake up." Her hand touched his face, and that's when he saw it, a brief flash of pain. "For as long as I can manage; I will keep you alive. You have to stop her."

He reached for her, but she had already turned, spreading her arms wide as the final wave came rushing at them. Darkness and light clashed together, nearly blinding him at the intensity. "Wake up..." she pleaded, whimpering as she lost ground.

"I'm not leaving!" A spark of power flared around him, and her golden eyes widened. Not since the start, when all of this had started, had she seen his power show itself.

Her gaze softened, her smile sad. "I'm afraid there isn't a choice..." And he woke, screaming and thrashing, an explosion of heat and and light filling up his room. He started to feel the memories fade and he fought to hold onto them.

* * *

How many enemies had come after them, but not himself, but the one protecting him, and how many times did he have to watch her die?This enemy had chosen to attack him through his dreams and nightmares, knowing she'd come to his defense. As he weakened, he'd eventually not wake, and she'd have no choice but endure the relentless attack of their shadowy enemy. He didn't have all his memories back yet, but he knew enough to know she'd place herself between danger over and over, never once blaming him.

Darien had regarded each of his enemies with a savage hate; tears sliding down his cheeks. It was always just before he found himself reborn in another life, that he truly understood who and what he was, remembering when the feelings of pain and loss; regret and sacrifice first emerged. Only in his dreams, his name wasn't Darien, and the elusive Sun Warrior stood between him and death... Again and again, he had these dreams, and he always woke, the scream ripping from his throat

The nightmares had begun shortly after his return to Earth, and this last dream of the rain of fire and darkness repeated itself. The golden power she had used, it was familiar to him, and as his memories continued to fade, he briefly recalled that the Sailor Senshi, tied to their immortal crystals, found themselves re-born again and again. Only if they refused the Star Crystal, did they regain their mortality, and the crystal returned to it's origins.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated, watching as the Golden Crystal materialized before him. In the palm of his hand, it pulsed with a warm radiance, but it didn't burn and he wondered if she had managed to find herself in another life? Or... He went perfectly still... It was rare, but under extreme circumstances, a Sailor Senshi might find themselves inside of their crystal, their soul trapped until released. Did she make the wish, sacrificing her mortal body to join with the crystal? Before it was too late and he forgot again, his blue eyes stared at the crystal for what seemed an eternity, oblivious to the Star Lights and Serena calling to him. Deep beneath it's surface, he saw a storm of fire, swirling with a heat so intense that it surprised him that such warmth had the capability of existing inside of him. A hand roughly jerked him back, knocking the crystal out of his hands, and a smaller hand slapping him hard across the face.

Furious, he whirled on them, but Seiya deflected the taller man's fists, but not without extreme difficulty. It took both his brothers and himself to wrestle him down; Darien fighting with a savagery that terrified everyone in the room. "What's wrong with him?" Serena whispered, backing away. Often Darien had become the target of mind manipulation, but this seemed different. His nightmare had reached through her sleep, and his pain was so intense that she had cried out as he watched the Sun Warrior take on his battles.

His eyes flickered between blue and gold, his hair turning a red-gold. "He's still caught in the after effects of the nightmare," Yaten hissed, feeling a searing pain in his hands. All three of them had to release him, crying out in agony. A red and white aura began to radiate around Darien, and if they didn't find a way to calm him down, he'd burn down the entire house and city.

Suddenly the Golden Crystal flashed, floating back into his hands. The red-white flame calmed, barely a flicker as he stared into the crystal. "Stop it," he commanded. The Golden Crystal flickered, between red and yellow, glowing just as bright and hot as Darien's anger. "I said no!" The house shuddered at the force of his voice, and his clothes vanished, replaced with an ancient warrior that had on red-white armor, black trimming on the sides. Strapped to his back was a flaming bow, and on his hip, a sword with the same colors as his armor. On his feet were black and red boots, and all of them fought the urge to sink to their knees or run.

Was it possible for a crystal to have a mind of its own? "I refuse to forget! I won't!" The crystal grew brighter, flashed, and suddenly in it's place a woman stood. The occupants, except Darien, gasped. Despite her lack of clothing, she was beautiful, Darien throwing his cloak around her nude form. Her black hair, with sun-gold strands, shimmered despite the dim light in the room, and her eyes were as gold as the sun.

Her eyes blazed with fury, a perfect match for his own. And yet, Serena sensed a deeper emotion, one that Darien didn't seem to notice. She was afraid, not for herself, but of the man that she stood her ground against. "Your commands, without all of your power, have no control," she hissed.

"You can't continue fighting her. If I fail to wake up; how long will you last?"

"As long as necessary."

"You've already lost a considerable amount of your energy; that's why you're unable to block all of my nightmares when I open my eyes."

"I don't have the strength to fight with both of you," she sighed furiously. "She's right; you're at the limits, and I've used nearly all my power to keep her from killing you. Please, it's easier that you don't remember, not yet."

"And if I refuse," he snapped, furious and afraid. They had always been reborn, but something about this enemy and how they attacked was different. Despite his anger, he gently grasped her chin, a strong hand brushing aside her silken hair.

Again, like in his dream, he saw the flash of pain in her eyes. He had seen it often in Serena's eyes recently, and he frowned. She had such a strong will, and to fight him took an extreme amount of mental strength and energy. "I will always protect you," she swore, fading and returning to her crystal form. His hair and eyes returned to normal, Darien collapsing as he struggled to regain a sense of who and where he was. Tiredly, he lifted his head, confusion in his blue eyes. He couldn't recall why he was angry, or why his friends regarded him with a mixture of terror and sadness. Serena stayed behind Seiya, her fingers clenching at his shirt.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?!" Yaten screamed, afraid and angry that he was afraid.

"One minute everything is so clear, and then my memories vanish behind this thick fog..."

"Darien," Seiya spoke, his body still shielding Serena; "I think our focus isn't just the Sun Warrior, but you getting a handle on your past, powers, and controlling it."

Taiki had been the only one to remain silent, his body still shaking from the burns and the feeling of Darien's anger. He had faced a lot of death, forced to witness things that might make a man kill himself out of madness, but nothing ever compared to what he had sensed and felt at Darien's transformation. If this is what Sailor Chaos and all his enemies were after and attempting to control; he preferred to run himself through with his own sword. He knew Yaten and Seiya had felt the same thing, and noting the fear and anguish in Serena's blue eyes, made all of them vow to ensure nothing happened to the confused man in front of them. He needed to remember, and without their enemies influence or manipulation. The question was; how did they convince the woman inside of the crystal that Darien needed to remember, and soon?

"What happened?" Darien demanded. Serena didn't look at him, her face buried in the back of Seiya's shirt.

"Nothing a few bandages and burn cream won't handle," Taiki whispered. "Darien, whatever your reasons for not having the other Sailor Senshi involved is irrelevant. This is beyond anything that we're prepared or capable to deal with."

"He's right," Serena whispered, her voice heavy with fear and sorrow.

Serena had often argued against calling on the Sailor Senshi, but something had changed. What had he done? Had he been the one to hurt the Star Lights? He needed to go, and then suddenly Serena ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Don't go..." she pleaded. You need us as much as we need you." Serena was terrified of him, and yet she still didn't hesitate to defend him. Seiya almost protested, but Serena would never abandon her friends; especially Darien. It wasn't Darien he feared, but the power inside of him, to include the determined Sun Warrior.

"We'll figure it out, Darien." Seiya wasn't so sure, but one thing was certain; the sun warrior had caused him a tremendous amount of anguish, the two of them connected in a way none of them comprehended.

Serena pulled out her crystal, closed her eyes, and transformed. Feather, white wings, created a cool wind and she concentrated on the link to her beloved Sailor Senshi. 'I have need of you,' she called out. Instantly, as if they had never forgotten, the Sailor Senshis' memories returned. None of them questioned why they were in various locations around the world, they simply began to make their way back to the friend and princess they had all sworn to protect and love.

Raye and Haruka, having never left the city, arrived within minutes of her call. The others might take another day or two, and there were shadows in their eyes that hadn't been there before the fight with Sailor Galaxia and Chaos. They, like Sailor Moon had grown tired of the endless war, but they didn't complain. The Star Lights and Haruka hadn't always gotten a long, but something seemed to have changed right at the end, and now they regarded each other with mutual acceptance.

Reaching for Yaten's hands, Raye frowned; "What did this?"

"Cooking fire," Taiki said quickly.

"All three of you?" She might have believed the lie if it was only Yaten, but she knew better. Yaten didn't cook, and neither did Seiya.

"Let it go," Seiya whispered. Despite his injuries, his arms were protectively holding Serena close, daring Raye or Haruka to challenge their relationship. All of the Sailor Senshi had been aware Darien and Serena weren't dating, but with their memories back, they regarded the silent man with concern and confusion. He refused to look at them, his body shaking with guilt.

Raye felt fear and distress, but everyone stubbornly said nothing. Who were they protecting; Serena? She wasn't certain; Serena seemed quieter than usual as well, her body curled against Seiya. Had someone tried to control Darien again?

Carefully she allowed her senses to flare out, reaching for Darien and gasped. The crystal, thinking her intrusion an attack, lashed out, throwing her across the room. Surrounding him, mentally and physically was a solid barrier. Raye didn't feel any ill-intent, only an intense desire to protect Darien. What was it?

"Raye?" Taiki asked, helping her stand.

"Care to explain what's going on?" she demanded.

"Not without the others."

Darien left the room, overwhelmed with shame, and guilt. If he stayed, was there a chance he'd harm them again?

Raye had sensed a great resolve in the entity protecting Darien, but beneath was a span of sorrow that made her soul cry out. It wasn't just Darien that needed saving, but the soul that had chosen to sacrifice every dream, every hope, or chance at love to protect the man before them. What kind of person made that kind of sacrifice? She knew Sailor Moon had chosen to jump inside the Cauldron; she had even refused to kill Sailor Chaos or Sailor Galaxia, but to give up their soul and fuse it with their star crystal to protect another's life again and again... How many times had they been reborn; even if Darien didn't remember, the soul within the Star Crystal did. No one had that kind of selflessness; did they? Raye clutched at her chest, sobbing for the woman.

'I have no regrets,' the woman spoke, already fading.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

* * *

Darien tried to understand the injuries inflicted on the Star Lights. Having enough room in the large house, Raye and Haruka each picked one close to Serena. He didn't see hate or blame on their faces, but it didn't excuse him of the pain he had inflicted. How many times did he have to hurt Serena and her friends? Had something tried to control him again? He wanted to understand, and suddenly he was in their thoughts. Blue eyes widened, startled at an ability that belonged to Serenity.

Perhaps it was wrong to invade their thoughts, but he had to find out if he'd hurt them intentionally. Darien, to his surprise, hadn't been under the control of an enemy. In their minds, he saw his other form, and that of a woman that had his heart beating painfully in his chest. Serena and the Star Lights feared Darien more than the woman, but they also felt a tremendous sorrow for her. He witnessed the struggle between the woman and himself, but he didn't understand the reason behind their battle. The force of his power and commands had all except for the woman sinking to their knees.

Despite his shadowed memories, he forced himself to calmly focus, searching inwardly for the power Raye sensed around him. To his surprise, he felt it, a part of him, but separate. 'You're becoming rather difficult,' she sighed, too tired to bother fighting back. It was the Golden Crystal, she apart of it, and it apart of her. How had she done that? 'Once, so long ago, I remember how proud and stubborn you were,' she admitted. It was becoming harder and harder to keep his past lives hidden from him. Normally they would have returned to him at an early age, but it always caused him so much pain. This time she just kept them as far from his life as possible. She wanted him happy, and he had almost had it with Serena.

The crystal's aura seemed weaker. She was so very tired, and he sensed it, the way she had no choice but to pull back more of her power, and a sliver of his memories returning. It was just enough to fuel his anger again, but this time she didn't bother fighting back. They were drawing closer to their final battle with an old enemy, and she continued to retreat further and further into the crystal. Would her soul fade away completely, leaving only the crystal to return back to its origin. Was this their enemies intent, so that he'd have no protection? What was he forgetting; his head hurt.

'Why didn't you stay with her?' She seemed confused, and hurt.

'Were you the one creating the illusions?' he demanded.

'I don't have that kind of power; the level of manipulation used involved time and space, dreams and nightmares. Now that she doesn't have control of time, she's using another Sailor Senshi's power that is just as dangerous; Sailor Nightmare. I have no idea how Chaos found or captured her; you can't let her kill you while you're asleep."

"Why?"

"This time they're not trying to kill me; once my power's weak enough, I... I won't be able to stop her..." She seemed very alone, and he wasn't sure if she was just as exhausted as himself. Normally, he'd have time to recover, but with his dreams constantly under attack, she had to use enormous amounts of energy herself in order to keep him alive in both dream and reality."

"I ask a favor..." She stopped retreating. If he had continued shouting and commanding her, he knew she'd continue her resistance. "Instead of shielding my memories, allow me to remember. In return, until I'm strong enough, I'll not command you to abandon what you've spent life times protecting."

There was a brief moment where he thought she might refuse, but the power that had been inside of him grew a bit stronger and he thought he sensed a flicker of hope. 'The Sailor Senshi can help, but they must keep in mind that to defeat Sailor Nightmare, they have to work as one.'

Darien sighed; he knew he'd need to rest soon and it took far too much effort to keep his eyes open. Was she the reason he always woke up? One, it kept Nightmare from killing him, and two, it gave the Sun Warrior a chance to regain some of her power to continue shielding him. 'Why are you doing this?'

She remembered him asking that the first time, just before she made her wish. In all reality, she should have died that day, but the crystal had reacted and she had fused with it, her soul merging inside of it and vanishing. After that, the crystal resided inside of Darien, only appearing when he had great need. While he had to relearn his past, she had the curse of remembering, always waiting for the time she'd have to emerge and shield him. Chaos always went for him, and always failed. Until now, she had no idea how to separate them, but now she had found a way, using Darien's dreams to continue fighting against the Sun Warrior.

Darien didn't have the ability to draw on the Crystal's power, only the Sun Warrior. In his dreams, she only had the ability to place herself between Darien and Nightmare's shadow attacks. 'You didn't have anyone... Everyone feared you; you didn't even seem to realize how alone you were. I'm not even sure you minded, but that day, in a field of fire flowers, you were standing over me, curiously studying me. My entire race had been destroyed, my home a battle field between the planets as they struggled for power and dominance. I didn't say anything, I simply handed you a single flower.'

'Time passed and you came and went, but that lonely look in your red-gold eyes never waned. I swore to make it my purpose to see you smile, to repay the kindness you showed me that day. If you had left, I might have lived, I might have died. I'm not even sure why you gave me a sword on my tenth birthday, or why you even bothered to show me how to use it on the rare moments you visited.'

'I'll never abandon you, even if I have to sacrifice my very existence. You saved me that day, and I can do nothing less in return. This is the sacrifice I chose and not once have I had regret.'

'You're not entirely speaking the truth,' Darien finally said. Her barriers were down, and he saw past the lie. Perhaps she believed what she spoke, but he knew better. She perhaps didn't regret her decision, but he felt the pain at the knowledge he'd never know how she felt, the love that seemed to grow and shatter with the start and end of each life.

'It doesn't matter anymore; I don't think it really ever did. I never asked for affection in return, nor do I ask for it now. This was my choice, not yours. A single star is not worth the loss of the Universe Cosmos.'

'Has it ever occurred that I might not need your protection?'

'I'm not taking that chance; your wish for my life versus the entire Universe is nonsense and selfish.'

'We can save it... Please, let us help.' Darien's gaze flew to Serena, surprised to see her and the others join him. He thought he had been alone, standing outside as the Sun had begun to rise. Walking up the walkway, were the Sailor Senshi, all of them standing in a semi-circle as they joined their princess for another battle. Despite her fear, she was approaching him, but he feared hurting her or the others.

Once again, the crystal flashed, revealing the woman inside, her golden eyes on Serena. "You showed tremendous courage against Sailor Chaos, and honestly, I wouldn't have thought it possible without the full power of the Terran system. I'm afraid your fight against her again not so simple. Not only has she regained the power lost to her, but entire Galaxies have ceased to exist. As she destroys a Galaxy, she leaves behind a black hole. More and more of them will continue to appear as she races towards Earth, determined to obtain the one star crystal not created from a Galaxy Cauldron. You are no longer facing a Sailor Chaos, but the Universe Chaos, an entity that only a Universe Cosmos has the ability to confront."

"Universe Cosmos?"

Her gaze fell on Darien, "I've protected him for so long; I don't even think I remember the life I had as a mortal. I have a warning, Chaos will attempt to recover the Star Crystals of Earth and Time; find and protect them."

"Isn't she after your power as well?" Darien demanded.

"She didn't even know I existed until I sacrificed my life to save yours." Her power shimmered and the golden crystal vanished inside of Darien.

"If she keeps taking his memories, why hasn't she taken ours?" Raye asked.

"Too much energy," Amy spoke, her fingers flying across her Mercury Computer. "I've been running a scan on Darien for the past hour, and it seems he has two auras, both of them extremely powerful. It also appears as if one of the powers is resting dormant, somehow waiting for Darien to simply remember and unleash it."

"Can I recommend he not unleash it on Earth?" Yaten whined, his hands still hurting from his third degree burns. "Damn it Darien... I'd say you didn't like us separating her from you."

Darien had no idea what Yaten was babbling about, but one thing was certain; he had a tremendous amount of power, and he had no idea how to control it or how to summon it if necessary. 'Why do you think you became Tuxedo Mask or Prince Endymion?' she explained; 'if you had access to your true power, she'd have found you long before you ever reached the age to use it!' His fingers curled into two tight fists; damn if he ever got a hold of her. 'Besides, I was controlling them, just not in the past two life times.'

'I don't understand...' Then he felt it; a tremendous hurt at his manipulated connection to Serena. She had retreated so far into the crystal, not wanting to feel the growing bond, and it had nearly won Sailor Chaos the victory she needed. Serena also felt it, her hand covering her mouth in surprised shock. There was no way that the Sun Warrior, as long as she had been protecting him, that she couldn't feel something for him. She never asked for his affection in return, but it had still hurt and she started to question her resolve to continue fighting an impossible war. She remembered being told to remain strong, but that bond had nearly broken her, and she had remained quiet and isolated during the Silver Alliance.

'She wanted to weaken our connection,' Darien finally spoke.

'It doesn't matter,' and she retreated completely. Apparently there was a lingering pain, but she refused to dwell on it, nor would she answer if he did ask. She fully intended on remaining inside the Golden Crystal until their final battle; but what would happen to her once she no longer had a reason to continue her task?

* * *

"I've never heard of that kind of sacrifice," Haruka whispered, the entire group silent and overwhelmed at the role Sailor Sun had played in Darien's many lives. "I mean, as Sailor Warriors, we had a choice to accept or refuse our chosen destinies. Never have any of us chosen to give up our bodies, to become a part of the crystal and use it to shield another. If Darien has his own power, why is she doing this?"

Amy continued to run her scanners, and she paused, re-directing her studies on the others. "He doesn't have a Sailor Crystal."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's not like us; but the creator of Galaxy's, and the Galaxy's the creators of Star Crystals. Without him or a Galaxy Cosmos, none of us would even be here, not mortals, not Sailor Senshi... nothing. At least if what Sailor Sun says is accurate, the person she's chosen to use her crystal to shield, is none other than the Universe Cosmos."

Darien knew he had talent and abilities, but him the Universe Cosmos; not only did he think Amy crazy, but if he had that kind of power, why did he always seem to find himself under someone else's control? Not to mention, not having the mental strength to force one woman's compliance. Stubbornly, she remained quiet, refusing to answer any more of their questions. He had finally gained enough progress to receive a small portion of his memories back, but only during the Silver Alliance and the part where she placed herself between Beryl and her energy attack. Her aura had been quieter then, and something else; tears, she had been crying... Beryls attacked had not only manage to hit her, but Darien as well.

Perhaps using the Silver Crystal hadn't been in vain, but the one thing that had saved them all, and something Chaos hadn't expected. Not only had he made the mistake of allowing Chaos to control his emotions, but he had almost repeated everything. Was that why she hadn't showed herself before and during his battles with Beryl and the Dark Moon? She was hiding now.

"Isn't she one of us?" Serena asked.

"Yes, and no. From the extensive database, the stories of a sun race, was only a myth. They were destroyed almost in the very beginning of our system's formation, but some spoke of a single survivor, a golden eyed child that had won the favor and protection of a stranger from another star system. No one knew his true identity, only that he possessed great power and his aura alone caused fear and respect. She had been the only not to fear him, barely a child of five years."

"What happened to her?"

"I'm not sure, and the database has several gaps of that time period."

"Wouldn't she have been born with a Sailor Crystal?"

"Crystals, when a star system is created, are given to a select few. Eventually they are passed to others, but if an entire race dies, it returns to its beginning origin." Hotaru, unlike the others, was far more connected to the Cosmos. As the Senshi of death and rebirth, she had the potential to become good or evil. "If she had been the only sun child, and an unidentified one, it's very possible the Sun Crystal hadn't been given to her right away."

"Why would she refuse?"

"If she knew what was to come; the part she had to play in all of this, her only option was to accept the crystal, or to protect the Universe Cosmos and the complete destruction of every star system and galaxy. In short, she sacrificed becoming a Sailor Warrior in order to preserve life and what the Universe Cosmos had created."

"Who told her?"

"I did." All of them rose, surprised to see a woman that looked similar to the time warrior, but younger. Her imaged shimmered, and her eyes were green instead of garnet. "Sailor Moon, I must thank you. Had it not been for your sacrifice and choice, we would have remained in her control."

"We?"

"I'm afraid our story is not a pleasant one, but filled with betrayal, and death. Just before Sailor Chaos took our Star Crystals and power, I warned her of the path she had to choose, and the decision behind each one. To become Sailor Sun, and without a protection of his own, Sailor Chaos would have destroyed the Universe Cosmos. Her skills as a warrior were legendary, unmatched even against those that already possessed a planetary power of their own. Sailor Chaos took on the appearance of my sister, first killing myself, and then Sailor Earth. Unable to regain our power, the Sun Warrior did the only thing she knew of... In order to prevent Sailor Chaos from gaining her Star Crystal and killing the Universe Cosmos, she sealed her essence inside of the Sun Crystal and instantly had him reborn into another future. Again and again she did this, attempting to evade Sailor Chaos until a time arose where there was a possibility of defeating her. Now is that time; as Sailor Chaos makes her journey back to Earth, nine must stand, circling the Sun and Moon, to awaken the Universe Cosmos and to drive back the darkness."

"Why can't he become the Universe Cosmos now?"

"The only way to stop Chaos, is to first understand the meaning of love and sacrifice. You see, unlike most star crystals, hers was not created from a Galaxy Cauldron. He created it himself, all for the sake of a child that chose to gift him with a smile and friendship. However, even then, he truly didn't understand either of these concepts, only that she gave him cause for hesitation and confusion. She didn't fear him like other mortals or immortals; she simply accepted what he was. To favor her selflessness, he chose to protect her with the power of a Sun Star, one of the strongest energies in a Star System one can have. As a child, she was too young for that kind of power, so he returned several years later, unaware that two of the Terran system Senshi had already fallen."

"She knew she wasn't strong enough to stop Chaos, and he didn't seem to understand a need for caution. Life was life, and death was death. Just before Sailor Chaos struck, she wrapped her fingers around the Sun Crystal and took the full brunt of her enemies attack. As she began to fade, she fused the crystal inside of him, always vowing to protect him, and to buy him the necessary time to one day become strong enough to fight back, and to understand the need to protect and to love."

"Hasn't he learned that?"

"Sailor Sun no longer has faith that you can stop her? The last two life times have severely tested her resolve, and despite your victory inside of the Cauldron, she feels it's only a matter of time before your final confrontation. Serena... Darien... Sailor Warriors... in order to give you the necessary advantage to make your final stand, we chose not to return to Earth, but remain inside the Cauldron. We are waiting, and we're sorry for all the harm we have caused, especially to a girl that never asked for anything other than to serve and protect. Darien, you have the ability to convince her... She's willing to sacrifice herself completely... Once a star shatters, it can never return to the Cauldron or find itself reborn..."

"Why would she do that?" Serena gasped. Sailor Pluto pointed at Darien; "her love for him is so great, that in order to keep Sailor Chaos from having him, she is now using all of her energy to keep him alive. Her light has almost completely gone out, not from battle, but from hopelessness. She's giving up."

"Does she have a name?" Darien whispered, completely taken aback at what Sailor Pluto had told them. He believed her, but the memories were locked behind strong barriers, and she wasn't answering him.

"You named her Tranquility."

"She didn't have a name before that."

"No one wanted her." Sailor Pluto, unable to maintain the connection, faded, wishing them success.

* * *

Each of the girls chose a room of their own, Amy and Mina spending their time catching up with the other Star Lights. He felt Serena's hand on his arm, still determined to help him despite her fear. She was more afraid of losing their friendship than him causing her harm, wondering if he'd forget the moment he regained all his powers and his memories as the Universe Cosmos.

"I'm ok, Serena."

"Are you?"

"I sometimes felt her... Serena, for the first time, I have no idea what to say or how to bring her back. When I felt alone, afraid... I always had someone, even her. She has no one, trapped in a golden prison that she selflessly placed herself in. Perhaps I am the Universe Cosmos, but that kind of courage; not even I deserve that level of sacrifice, nor have I appreciated the full extent of what she's done... until now. I kept finding myself angry that she'd question my power, or even used the Sun Crystal for anything other than to protect herself. That's why it was created; wasn't it?"

"Darien, she keeps saying she lives to serve and to protect. I don't think she meant herself. Didn't you hear Pluto; she said Tranquility was already doing it before your return. She never asked for power; she simply chose to protect anyone that asked it of her, without complaint or regret."

"I don't want it!" Darien shouted, angry tears in his eyes. "Do you have any idea what will happen to her? If Chaos manages to destroy her crystal before we're both reborn; game over! I'm not sure why I even care; only that if I lose her, the place she feels, and the warmth that she provides...; I can't let her do it; I won't!"

"You love her..." Darien froze; he had no idea how he felt towards Tranquility, only that he refused to let her sacrifice herself. Something deep down told him there wasn't going to be another chance, that this next confrontation was their last.

"How do I stop her?" Serena and Darien both knew he wasn't talking about Chaos.

"Force her compliance," Haruka told him, the others gathering around him. If Serena wanted to save Darien and the Sun Warrior, then they stood behind her.

"How?"

"Don't let her take the memories away... Fight to keep them, and when you're strong enough, you'll have the strength to reverse your roles."

'No...' Tran sounded tired, a hint of fear in her voice. It took everything she had to maintain her constant shield, but this was the first time he had made it past his 18th birthday, and he had lived through several battles.

"Your suggestion?" he demanded, a hint of firm resolve in his voice.

"Serena, with her telepathic link, can help bridge a gap for us to follow. Her enemy is our enemy and we'll give her the time to regain some of her energy back. At the same time, you have to regain your original power."

The crystal flashed again, but this time in his hand instead of inside of him. 'Stop it!' Tran hissed, her heat growing. It was enough to force back the other Sailor Senshi, but he already knew she'd never hurt him. His fingers wrapped firmly around the Crystal, and she finally lost the physical and mental strength to continue battling him. It was still too soon, and he felt her panic. She didn't want to come out; so afraid of leaving him vulnerable without the protection of the Golden Crystal.

"How do we do this?"

"When do you usually remember everything?"

"The memories fade when I wake up; so it's a safe assumption that my memories are always there when I'm sleeping. It's kind of like what Serena did for you guys; if you needed the memories, they easily returned. Until then, they remained shadowed; only in my case it's for several thousand years."

'Darien, stop. Walking your past is not only dangerous, but it can rip their minds to shreds.'

'Tran, I have a feeling you'd fight Chaos, but not those I consider friends.'

'I'm not the one they need to worry about. Nightmare is far more dangerous than Sailor Pluto.' She retreated back as far as she can get into the crystal, so afraid of losing the ability to keep him safe. He wasn't letting her go, and this time he wasn't going to let Chaos kill her. There had to be a way, but first things first; it was time he fully woke up and he gave Serena and the others permission to find and bring her back. "A warning to you both... The memories you walk through, remember they do have the ability to kill you. Are you certain of this?" he demanded.

Darien had already hurt the Star Lights and he prayed he didn't do the same to the Sailor Senshi. All of them nodded, afraid, but equally determined. All of them were tired of fighting, and Sailor Sun was far too important to let her continue in her current state. Darien had to be able to defend himself; were they doing the right thing? Was it finally time to make their stand; the only way to find out was to convince her they had the ability to do this.

Amy prepared a simply IV, a slow drip pushing a sedative in their blood streams. Not certain if any of them would mentally survive this, Seiya quietly held Serena's limp hand, her face so pale as they maneuvered into Darien's past. The Star Lights had each agreed to stay awake, prepared to wake them up if necessary.

* * *

It was extremely hot, the Sailor Senshi covering their faces from the blazing heat. Playing in a field of fire flowers was a young child, no older than the age of five. She looked up, unafraid of the man that had suddenly appeared. Lifting her hand, she offered one of her flowers... "Why do you sit here a lone?"

She didn't seem to understand him, already turning back to her flowers. This was how he first met her, a lonely child, and the only survivor from a war that had killed all her people. She had been to young to learn to speak, and she survived on plants and their nectar. Golden eyes met his own red-golden gaze, and without another word, he lifted and held her close. She still held the flower she had offered him, instantly falling asleep as he made a search for a suitable parent.


End file.
